


Feline Pine

by cheshirejin



Series: Hentai Holidays [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the fifth day of hentai my true love gave to me, a bag of kitty litter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feline Pine

Japan stopped in the cat litter section of the pet superstore. He was shopping for his friend Greece’s cats. Greece had a lot of cats and many of them were still cute little kittens. He had a lot of cat boxes too and they were all in desperate need of changing. 

Japan wanted to help his friend out, rather than just complain about the smell, so he decided to buy a fresh round of kitty litter for Greece’s place. What he had not expected was the vast array of kitty litter options available. He was overwhelmed looking at the different bags and buckets, each claiming to be the best product. The variety was staggering. Crystals, pellets, granules, made of clay, walnut shell, corn cob, wheat, soy, and some other things manufactured in a factory.

At the front of the cat litter aisle there was a huge tray filled with some sort of sample litter, like a huge cat litter demonstration box. He wasn’t sure why they would need that until he saw a few parents drop off their young children by the box and hand them each a scoop to keep them busy while they shopped the nearby aisles.   
Wandering close to the box he checked it out, it looked more like fine sawdust than anything else. Once he got closer he could smell it, pine. He absently ran a hand through the box, thinking how that would be a much preferred scent for Greece’s house than its current funk. The light fluffy texture was interesting. He combed his fingers through the box, feeling the slight tickle of the particles as they ran through his hand between his fingers. 

An unbidden thought went through his mind about how it would feel to be naked in the fluff… frolicking and rolling like a cat in the grass, unfettered and free, with Greece at his side… He almost smacked himself upside the head for such a frivolous thought. 

Scanning around, he spotted a PetSmart Employee and waved him over. The young red head with a name tag that simply read Kyo didn’t bat an eyelash when Japan ordered an entire palette of forty pound bags delivered to Greece’s address.


End file.
